


To Dance

by daenabenjen42



Category: RoboCop: The Series, The Dead Zone
Genre: Come as You Aren't Challenge Response, Dancing, Gen, Really Random Vision (...or is it?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenabenjen42/pseuds/daenabenjen42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision on the dance floor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: Season Three for the Dead Zone, end of Speak Now, and for Robocop... both way pre-series, and during the teaser of Heartbreakers  
> Disclaimer: Stephen King, USA Network, Piller2, Orion Entertainment... none of whom are me.  
> A/N: I wasn't going to do these two fandoms for the Mod's Costume Party, but this is what I got plotbunnies for, so this I did.  
> My Costume: I normally would not go anywhere near Stephen King (or anything inspired by him) in writing because he scares me, and I definitely would not usually put these two fandoms together by any stretch of the imagination.

He'd just gotten off the phone with Rebecca when someone pulled on his suit jacket sleeve. Frowning, he looked down to find the daughter of the bride and groom smiling up at him. "Oh. Hello."

The smile turned into a grin. "Dance with me, Mr. Smith?"

Johnny blinked in surprise. "You want to dance? With me?"

"Yes!"

He took a moment to glance around, wondering where her parents were, and spotted the bride and groom watching them while talking to other people. They were both smiling, and the girl's father nodded in acknowledgement at him. He needed no further prompting, and turned his attention back to the girl. "All right. Then we dance."

At the touch of her hand to his as he allowed her to lead him to the dance floor, he was suddenly sitting in the backseat of a car... and listening to someone tease about gambling on sports?

_"What would I do with the money if I won?"_

_"You could give it to Murray and me."_

Johnny frowned and looked out the passenger side window to find that the car next to this one was a police car... from Detroit? That didn't make any sense. Presently, his attention was recaptured by a car door, singular, closing with a clunk, and he looked at the driver to find a person in armor behind the wheel.

_"They're right, Alex," a woman's voice suddenly said, only the voice didn't sound quite right, and he looked in the passenger seat to find a woman was indeed sitting there, only she was translucent and seemed to glow. Like a hologram. A very true-to-life but still obvious hologram. "Lighten up a little."_

_"I am on duty," came the stiff, almost computer-like reply._

_She sighed. "Tell me about it. I'm never off duty!" Then she looked at the man in the armor with a smile. "You know what I miss? Dancing. I used to love to dance."_

And then Johnny found himself on the dance floor again with the little girl looking up at him expectantly, and he smiled. "You lead."

A little ways away, in the arms of her husband, Sarah watched as Johnny danced, cane in hand, with the daughter of the bride and groom, and wondered what it was he'd seen when she touched him.

"He'll probably tell you if you ask," Walt murmurred to her. "Not often that he smiles after one of those, so it couldn't have been bad."

"You saw?"

"Was hard to miss and I was watching, too." And then they were lost in the dance again, Sarah occasionally catching glimpses of Johnny enjoying himself even though she knew he'd never been much for dancing. At all.

Later, when she did ask him what he saw, he simply shrugged and said that it was odd and made him appreciate dancing a little more than usual. And something about two people sharing a platonic moment in a car, but why he'd seen it, he couldn't say. It reminded her again of what he'd said before about his visions not coming with helpful footnotes.

 

Fini


End file.
